DeathStar: The Road to Dark Love
by AnimeCub
Summary: He want to stay good while she wants him to be evil. He want to hook her up while she wants him for herself. Light and dark, yin and yang. Both will collide but only one will win. Cover art by wandie-wandie [On hold]
1. The Dream

**AC: hey everyone and welcome to my new wander over yonder fanfiction. Now before we start this story is my version of how Dominator will get Wander as her king of darkness.**

 **Dark AC: yep and before we start I will like to say that AstralComet do not own Wander over yonder but if she does then this will be a real pairing**

 **AC: thank you friend *look at readers* now enjoy this story my cute pikachu**

 **Dark AC &Evil AC: cause it's going to be one hell of a ride**

* * *

 _ **The Dream**_

 _While conquering the galaxy, every ruler need someone to be by their side and that is no_ _exception for Lord Dominator, who dreamt about our favorite little star nomad._

 _Wander, Lord Dominator's future king of darkness~_

* * *

Lava...

A molten rock which is filled with geothermal energy.

When solidified, it become an igneous rock, one of the three main rock types. It creates different landforms and destroyed anything in its path.

That's what Lord Dominator possess. The power to control and generate lava, to use it against her enemies and crush them in the palm of her hands. The power to destroy her opponents, who dare get in her way to victory and become the greatest of the galaxy; which she plan to keep to the very end.

A cold, heartless and vile villain, who will stop at nothing to claim her goal, rule over the galaxy and make sure that everyone knows her name. But every villain needs someone to claim as their lover, to rule by their side, to become their king or queen and that's what this lime-skinned alien wants and she vows to get her king of darkness.

* * *

Lord Dominator is walking to her room, burning the bouquet of flowers. She couldn't believe that lame overlord gave her these stupid flowers, like he expected her to accept his gift "ha that's a laugh." When she made it to her room, the flower in her hand is now turn to ash and is seeping through her clench fist.

The door slides open, letting her in before closing behind her. Dominator sigh, plopping herself on her bed and sighing in exhaustion. She then turn around so she's laying on her back, as she stare at the ceiling "when will that miserable dork knows that I'm not interested. I mean can he take a hint?" She took off her helmet and throws it somewhere in her room "just seeing him giving me that goo-goo eyes make me sick."

Dominator gag before blowing out air. Who knew having an admirer can be such a pain and not in a wonderful, evil and devilish way. The vile villainess blink her eyes slowly, thinking about what she'll do and what planet to dominate. Suddenly, a smile appear on her face before covering her face with her hands and squealing in delight. A bold white word 'The Dream' appears next to her before disappearing.

The alien beauty uncovered her face, kicking her legs in excitement "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~" after her little cuteness overload, she calms down and smile "I can't believe I have a dream of my cutie pie. Ooh~ He look so hot and adorable at the same time." She giggles with unbridled joy.

"Ooh~ Deedee like it, she like it a whole lot~" Dominator stills remember from her dream. The way he look at her, filled with lust and desire or the way he smile and even licking his lips, seductively and his voice. She blush beet red. Oh his voice sound so sexy and alluring, especially how he talk to her.

"Ooh my sweetness~ You're so hot." Dominator smiles, as she suddenly yawn "man I'm tired. I should have a shut eye and maybe have an another dream of him." She yawn before closing her eyes "my king~"

* * *

 _Inside the big hall of the ship, a pair of hot pink eyes peek around the corner, filled with anxious. The eyes blink before a head poke out and chuckle, excitedly. The lime-skinned beauty step out from her corner and tip-toe silently, trying not to make a sound but right when she thought all was cleared "oh Deedee~ Where are you?"_

 _Lord Dominator yelp, turning around to see a shadow figure around the corner. She grins as she walk backwards before running away from the perpetrator. As she ran away, the shadow figure chuckle evilly "trying to lose me, Dominator? Well let's play it your way~" Dominator laughs, excitedly before turning at the corner. She then stop to catch her breath, looking around the halls and finding out where to go "oh sweetie~ Where are you?"_

 _"Oh man this is fun." Dominator giggles. This is one of the reason why she love this game. Every time they play tag and he end up being 'it', her lovely king shows a whole new side of himself. She giggles like a schoolgirl, imagining all the things he'll do to her once she is caught "oooh~ I'm getting excited."_

 _"You should be, sweetheart." Suddenly, someone collided against her making both people tumbled and roll around on the floor before coming to an abrupt stop; with her on the bottom and the intruder on top of her. She moan, slightly in pain before a black gloved hand rub her head "sorry Deedee. I got carry away there."_

 _"It's okay." She looked up at her perpetrator and smiles "besides I like this side of you, Wander." Wander laughs as Dominator gives him a once over. He still looked the same except for a few details. He's now wearing black gloves, a black cape with red lining inside and black belt with a star around his hips. He also have two black marks under his eyes that look like flames. Wander open his eyes to reveal purple sclera as he smile down at his queen._

 _"You know, Deedee. You look very exquisite up close." The lime-skinned villainess blush as Wander lean in close "and also delicious." He licked his lips, seductively. Dominator stare at her king for a few minute before a seductive smirk appears on her lips. She wrapped her arms around him and pull him close til they're few inches apart._

 _"Do you want a taste, Darling?" Wander chuckles, leaning close as their nose touches. He stare at her with lustful eyes and smiled._

 _"Do you even had to ask." Both of them close their eyes and lean in close but before their lips touch, a red alarm was heard making Dominator gasp and ending her dream._

* * *

Dominator woke up, eyes filled with anger and pure hatred "Who. Woke. Me. Up. From. My. Dream?" She said, picking up her helmet and walking to the control room. When she got there and after pressing a few button, an angry frown appears on her face when she saw who it was.

"Oh Dominator~ I got you chocolates." Hater smiled, holding a box of chocolates. She clench her fists in anger as she glared at the skeleton. Ooh he don't know how angry she is right now because not only he came back with another stupid gift but he woke her up from her wonderful dream. And it was about her snuggle muffin who she wish turn into her evil king.

"LORD HATER." A scream is heard throughout the galaxy as Lord Hater fly away while she gives chase "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU. I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR RUINING MY DREAM."

"Oh is it about my dashing look?"

"SHUT UP." More laser beams was shot at the skullship as the people inside scream their heads off. Soon she got a direct hit thus blasting him away as she tried to calm down her breathing. After calming down, Lord Dominator flick her hair under her helmet and sigh "now I never get that dream again. Thanks a lot stupid Hater." She said, plopping down on her chair in defeat before a love struck smile appears on her face "Wander~"

* * *

 **AC: finish the story so what do you think**

 **Dark AC: nice**

 **Evil AC: cool**

 **AC: thank you *look at readers* now peeps review and I'll see you soon bye**

 **Dark AC: bye**

 **Evil AC: bye**

 **P.S. I made a poll and it's about what power will Wander have if he was evil. It's on my profile so go check it and until later guys bye.**


	2. The Pet 2

**AC: hey everyone and welcome to another chapter of my wander over yonder fics**

 ***crowd cheers***

 **Now before we start my two co-workers are not here but will be back soon, and second the voting poll is still on my profile. I won't take it down until the big chapter called "The Revelation"**

 ***crowd ooh'd***

 **Now I don't own wander over yonder but if I do then I will own the characters so let's get this started peeps**

* * *

 _ **The Pet 2**_

 _While on the planet Aqua Laguna, Wander and Sylvia meets a rare creature. Wander wants to befriend the creature so he can travel with them, but is it a good idea to have a rare creature as a pet? Yes it is._

* * *

Pets…

The world's best friend that stay with you for their entire life.

They are everyone's loyal guardians who'll protect you from harm, help you or save you from trouble.

But there are pets that are very rare in the galaxy and finding one and bonding with them is what makes it extraordinary. That's what happen to our favorite little star nomad.

A friendly, kindhearted and lovable person, who will do anything to help people, befriended a rare creature that hold a secret of his past, present and future.

* * *

"That was fun, right Sylvia?"

"Yeah unless you want to blow up into smithereens." Sylvia said, walking through the crowded street.

The two duos are on planet Aqua Laguna; a planet filled with aquatic plants and creatures. The people on this planet are humanoid beings with fin-like ears, scales on their skin, small fangs and long tail.

"And besides he was trying to kill us." Wander shook his head.

"He wasn't trying to kill us, Sylvia. He just wants some company, that's all." Sylvia stopped walking before turning her head to the star nomad.

"Company?!" She said, glaring at her best buddy "Wander listen, I know you want to help people but you're going to get yourself killed."

"Oh Sylvia, you're just so full of yourself." Sylvia rolls her eyes before looking ahead. She doesn't understand why her buddy keep heading straight into danger and putting his life on the line. Sure he love helping people but trying to help a villain is suicide. Not only that but it's very dangerous. Suddenly, Wander's hat was swept off his head making him turn his head to the culprit "hey my hat."

"What!?" Sylvia turn around to see a man, running with Wander's hat "don't worry I'll-" before she can move, a big cat attack the culprit as the duo watch in shock "-get it." Soon a bold white word 'The Pet 2' appears next to them before disappearing.

The cat growled as the man shook with fear before screaming and running away. The creature chuckled before picking up the hat, and walking to the travelers. It stop in front of them and smiled as Wander got off the saddle, and stare at the cat.

"Um… thank you." He took his hat, staring at the cat. As he stares, he notices something about it feature. The cat had orange fur with black stripes, mane that look like quills between its ears, yellow eyes and long tail. On its forehead, a gold circlet with red ruby wrap around its head. The cat nods its head before running away as Sylvia and Wander watch it go.

"Wander… do you know what that is?"

"Yeah… it's the cutest creature I've ever seen." Wander said all giddy while Sylvia stare at him.

"What? No, Wander listen to me. That cat is a Tigrious, the most rarest creature throughout the whole galaxy." Wander's eyes widen in pure shock.

"A what?"

"A Tigrious." She said, repeating the word "these fellas are hard to find. They live on a small planet that no one can find, and they love to travel." She raises a finger and grin "they're so rare that even spotting them gives you fortune."

"Really?!" Wander grins in excitement. Sylvia nods her head.

"Yep, but if you bond with them then they'll protect you from danger." She said, closing her eyes "but there's no way we'll ever friend a Tigrious, right buddy?" No response "Wander?" She open her eyes to see her friend disappear from sight. Her eyes widen before screaming "WANDER!"

* * *

Wander is walking around the street, trying to find the cat that save his hat. Who knew a tigrious could be on Aqua Laguna and without being notice; which he didn't know was here, he gotta give it props.

He call out the cat, trying to see if it respond to him before looking into different places. As he search, he couldn't help but think back to Sylvia's word "if I bond with a Tigrious… I can have a new friend." He said, smiling. Yeah he can bring the little fella on his travel, feeding him, petting him and gives him lots of love.

Wait? Is it a boy or girl Tigrious? Wander stops walking and frown "huh. I don't know its gender or if it had a name." Suddenly, a smile appeared on his face "oh well, I'll find out once I found the little fella." He said, continuing on his search.

Wander sigh in defeat, lying on the grass. He had search high and low for that cat, and still no sign from it. Maybe it don't want to be seen or get capture, but who want to capture the cutest creature? And besides, it's the most friendliest critter ever.

"So why it won't come when I call?" He sigh, closing his eyes. "I wish I can see it again." Suddenly, a cat meow was heard making the star nomad open his eyes. He gasp when he saw the same cat looking at him in curiosity "well, hello kitty."

The tigrious meowed as Wander sits up "did you came here to see me?" He reach out his hand to let it sniff his hand before petting the cat. The cat purred as Wander giggle "by the way, are you a boy or girl?" The cat tilt its head "like your gender. Okay meow to answer my question."

The cat nod as Wander took a deep breath "girl?" No response "boy?" A meow "so you're a boy huh?" The male tigrious nod "okay, do you have a name?" He shook his head making Wander frown "well that won't do. Everybody needs a name." He hum in thought before snapping his fingers "how about Felix." The cat blink his eyes before meowing in agreement "Felix it is."

The cat now known as Felix smile as Wander put down his hand. He smile at him before speaking "say Felix?" Felix meow "do you like traveling?" He meow again, jumping around in excitement. Wander laugh "well are you energetic. Okay let's find Sylvia and see if we can keep you." Felix grin as Wander stood up "man when I tell her, she'll say yes."

* * *

"Absolutely not."

"What?!" Sylvia cross her arms, frowning.

"I said no."

"But Sylvia." Again she shook her head. While Wander looking for the cat, she have been searching for him all over the city until she finally find him, but only to find out that he want to keep Felix – which surprises her – and bring him with them "why he can't come?"

"Because it's too dangerous for him. We have Dominator out there destroying planets and other villains who want to rule the galaxy." She said, frowning "if he come with us then we'll put him in danger."

"But imagine all the fun we will have with him." He said, scratching Felix's left ear "he can keep us company, help us when we need it and ooh he can help me with Hater."

Sylvia sigh "Wander, tempting as it sound… I don't think it's a good idea."

"But why?"

"Because keeping him will spell trouble." Before he spoke, she raises her hand and frown "nope let me finish." She took a deep breath and continues talking "Felix's specie is a Tigrious and if any villains catch a whiff of this, well, it's just too risky." Wander frown as Sylvia put her hand on his shoulder "listen, I know you want to keep him but he's going to attract a lot attention, and I mean the bad kind. So I think it will be wise to leave him here."

Wander bit his lips, bowing his head. Why? Why can't he keep Felix? Sure his species are rare and it will causes trouble for them, but Felix knows how to take care of himself. So why he can't keep him? "Hey come on, buddy. Once everything is safe and sound, we can come back here and visit him, does that sound good?"

"No."

"Huh?" Sylvia blink her eyes as Wander lift up his head.

"I said no." He frown, clenching his fists "I don't want to visit Felix… I want to keep him. You didn't want me to keep Captain Tim so I give him away, but now you don't want me to keep Felix because of his kind! I barely know the guy but I already love him like he's a part of me." He blink back his tears while trying to calm down "Felix save my hat, he came to me when I couldn't find him, and he even let me name him. It's like we were destine for each other."

Felix frown sadly as tears fell down his eyes "I thought if I can keep him then you wouldn't have to worry about me. I won't get hurt because Felix will be there to protect me… no he'll protect us, but I guess that won't happen." Wander sniff as Sylvia frown sadly.

"Wander."

"No." He shook his head "I-I… I just can't… I want him…" Wander stuttered, tears streaming down his face before running away; with Felix chasing after him.

"Wander wait." She tried to reach out to him but stop herself, knowing he need some time to be alone. She sighs, looking at the grass with a sad frown 'oh Wander.'

* * *

Somewhere on the planet, a sad little, orange fuzzball is bawling his eyes out, hugging his new friend as he cry. Felix frowned sadly, trying to cheer him up by nuzzling him while he sobbed. If you ask Felix of how he's feeling at that exact moment then he will just do nothing and meow in sadness.

The tigrious stare at Wander, eyes full of sadness. He wants to cheer him up, make him happy but how will he do that? The cat sighed as Wander hug him close. Who knew that just a small creature like him can make him feel so attach to the little guy, and he want nothing more than to make him smile again. Felix nuzzle him again before purring, trying to at least get a reaction from him.

Soon a hand was raise before it planted itself on the cat's mane. He purrs when the hand began to move as Wander lifts up his head and smile "thank you Felix." He sniffled "you may not know me well, but you know how to cheer me up." Felix meows before licking him on the cheek. Wander laughed, a full blown smile appeared on his tear-stained face "aww thank you." Felix smiled, nuzzling him in happiness.

He's happy that he had succeeded on making the star nomad smile. He's happy that he's happy and not crying anymore, but most of all, he's happy because Wander is back to his old, happy-go-lucky self. Wander petted the cat while he purred in pure happiness "you know I'm glad that I met you, Felix." Felix tilts his head "because I feel so connected to you like I know you for my entire life. Even though we just met, I can already tell you'll be there to save me just like Sylvia." He wrap his arms around his neck and hugs him "we're going to be best friends."

Felix blinked his eyes before closing them with a smile on his face. Everything was silent between them except for the sound of the wind. Nothing can ruin this precious moment between these two creatures. Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream is heard making them turn their head in confusion. Felix narrow his eyes, standing up and picking Wander off the ground before putting him on his back. He roars before running to carnage at the city's capital.

* * *

At the city's capital, everyone is screaming and running away in terror. Some are hiding, some are trying run and some are just too scare to move.

In the midst of the carnage, a star nomad and a tigrious is running through the destruction. Wander looked around with fear on his face before looking up ahead to see one of Dominator's bot. Fighting the big bot is Sylvia as she try to keep it at bay while everyone ran to safety "Sylvia."

Upon hearing her name, the zbornak turn her head and smiled "Wander." Bam! Sylvia was suddenly sent flying to the shop and crashing through the window.

"SYLVIA." Felix ran towards the shop and went inside before standing next to zbornak. Wander climb down and began to hug her "oh Sylvia, are you okay?" Sylvia groans before sitting up.

"Yeah, I'm okay. That guy can pack a punch." She then turns her head and frown "look Wander… about what I said earlier… I'm sorry that I upset you, it just I want to protect the little guy."

"I know but I want to bring him with us." Sylvia smiles before hugging her buddy.

"I know buddy." As they hug, Felix smiled before the Dominator bot came crashing through the shop and pointing its cannon at them. Sylvia stood up and glares "bring it on, you bucket of bolts." The bot blink before grabbing Wander while she and Felix in fear "WANDER."

"SYLVIA HELP." She frowned before running to save him but right when she got close, the bot smack her against the wall. Wander watch in horror as Sylvia collide with the wall and falls unconscious. He then began to struggle but couldn't break free from its grasp as it began to leave. As it leaves, Felix stood there in shock while watching that… thing take someone dear to him. That stupid robot… just took someone precious to him, knock out his friend and made him scare.

Suddenly, a drop of tear fell to the floor. That tear is what snap him back to reality, and that single tear is what made this cat growl in frustration because that tear belongs to Wander. After he finally made him smile, this hunk of junk decided to ruin everything.

Felix roars in furious anger before running to the bot and attacking it. He attacks the arm grabbing Wander and rips it off from its owner. He then grabs Wander and put him away from the threat before resuming his assault while he watch in shock. While this was going on, Sylvia woke up and shook her head as she try to stand. She groans in pain before turning her head to see a huge fight.

"Oh my grob." Felix dodges the laser, growling. He ran to its leg and uses his claws to break it off before jumping on top of it, and ripping off its cannon. The bot tried to shake him off but couldn't do it. Felix smirk, jumping off the robot and turning around with hatred in his eyes.

The Dominator bot glares at the cat, point its new cannon at the nuisance. The duo gasp as the bot gets ready to fire but when it about to shoot, Felix took a deep breath and roars sending a sound wave that causes the bot to explode into billion of pieces. He then closes his mouth and huff in disgust before closing his eyes as light green aura appeared around his body. Soon he sends his energy, cleaning the mess in the city and turning it back to normal.

Everyone cheers in joy as they came out of hiding. As they cheered, Felix smiles before being hug by Wander who had the biggest smile on his face "Felix, you were awesome." He purred before being petted by Sylvia. He turns his head as she smirk at him.

"Nice job Felix." The cat meows in joy.

* * *

"Okay it's time to go, buddy." Wander looked up from petting Felix, and to look at Sylvia. He frowns as Felix stare at him.

"Is it really that time?" Sylvia nodded. He sigh "does that mean I can't keep him?"

"Wander, you saw what he did back there. He protected the town, he protected the people, and he even protected us." Sylvia smiles "I think it will be best to leave him here so they will be protected." Wander nod his head "don't worry we'll come back, I'm promise." He smiled before turning around to his new friend.

Felix tilts his head as Wander smile "it been fun." He said, as Felix frowns "but we had to go. I can't keep you… since you're wanted here, and you kind of have a duty as well." The cat lick his cheek which he laugh a bit "goodbye Felix. Hope we meet again soon."

The cat meows, watching Wander leave but before he got close to Sylvia, the tigrious grab him with his tail and pulls him back. Wander gasp in surprise as he was turn around to face Felix "what's wrong?" Felix bow his head, showing his red ruby "you want me to touch it?" the cat meows "okay?" As he reach out his hand, Sylvia watch in awe.

Right when he touch the gem, a bright aura surrounded them as Wander stood still like he was put into a trance. It filled him with warmth, joy but most of all love from this animal. Soon the aura disappears as the cat step back and stood up with a smile on his face "I'm glad I met you Wander." The duo gasps in awe.

"Did he just…"

"Oh my god, he talks." Wander said all giddy while Felix chuckles "but how? Wait a minute… did you bonded with me?" Felix nodded his head.

"If you bond with a Tigrious." Both turns to Sylvia, who had a little smile on her face "then they will be with you for all eternity." She then grins "Wander… he let you bond with him. He want to be in your life." He turns his head to Felix.

"Is that true?" When he receive a nod, Wander smiled with pure joy in his eyes "does that mean I can keep you?" Another nod but this time, the nomad hugs his new friend "I'm so happy." Felix purrs, nuzzling his new master while Sylvia smiles, crossing her arms and watching the scene.

'Well at least we had someone that can scare Hater's pants off.' Oh these villains better watch out because they have a new addition to the team, and it is one big cat.

* * *

 **AC: finish so guys I hope you like it and don't worry another one is coming soon so until then peace everybody**


	3. The Competition

**AC: hey everyone and welcome back for more of my wander over yonder story and my co-workers are back**

 **Dark AC: hi**

 **Evil AC: hi**

 **AC: now peeps sorry for the long update, I have huge writer block but don't worry I'm back so without further adieu, I do not own wander over yonder**

 **Evil AC: if she does then she'll be able to make season three**

 **AC: yep and now start the story**

* * *

 _ **The Competition**_

 _When Lord Hater discovered that Dominator has a crush on Wander; he realizes that he had a competition on his hand._

* * *

Rivals…

Everyone have a rival in their life, who has the same goal.

There are different types of rivalry in the universe, but only two stuck out the most.

Friendly rivalry is when two people face each other, but on a friendly term where they respect one or another. Romantic rivalry is when two people are in love with the same person.

Personally, romantic rivalry is the worst because it can make one person do something that they might regret. It makes you hate the other person, competing with them to see who will get their heart first.

So when an evil overlord discovered that his crush like his archenemy then it can only mean one thing; a competition.

* * *

"Aaaahhhh." A ship that looked like a skull is flying wildly, avoiding the lasers as a huge ship chase after him.

"Sir, I told she won't like it." Commander Peepers said, screaming at his boss.

"I thought she love puppies."

"That was one of our men dress as a dog."

"It's still a dog."

"No it's not." Soon their ship was sent flying as Lord Dominator cackled evilly.

"Ohohohoho~ this is too good." She smiled as Lord Hater's ship disappeared from her sight. Suddenly, she sigh "man I'm bored."

* * *

"Okay this time it will work."

"Sir, you're being ridiculous." Hater rolls his eyes, ignoring Peepers as he tries to think of how to impress Dominator. "She is cold, heartless and pure evil. There's no room in her heart to fall in love with someone."

"You're being absurd, Peepers." Peepers stop talking, eye widen as he stare at his boss. Had he heard him right? Did Lord Hater call him absurd? He face palm himself in disbelief.

'Of course he wouldn't believe me. He's in love with that tyrant.' He sighed, keeping quiet as Hater goes into la-la land.

"Dominator is the most beautiful, lovable and gorgeous girl that I've ever seen." He sighs dreamily as the watchdog commander rolls his eye.

"You forgot callous."

"What was that?" Lord Hater glared at Peepers, green electricity in his hands. The supreme watchdog gulped, trying to think of an excuse to use before he spotted something outside the ship.

"I said "hey is that Dominator's ship?"

"Where?" Hater ran to the window in excitement. Just as Peepers said, Lord Dominator's ship is parked above planet Amazonia. He squeals in delight "she's here. She actually here." He stops before calming himself down "okay Hater, calm down just go out there and smooth talk your way into her heart." Peepers sighed before his eye widen in shock.

"Um… Sir?"

"Not now Peepers." He wave his hand "now what should I say? Hey baby, is it me or it's burning up in here because you are hot."

"Sir?"

"Wait I got it. Hey hotness, I heard there's a goddess around here and I wonder if that goddess is you. Yes that's perfect; I'm totally going to win her heart."

"SIR."

"WHAT?" Peepers pull him down and turn his head.

"Look." Outside the ship, inside a red huge bubble is Wander talking to Dominator as Felix glares at the ship. From the look on his face, you can tell he was trying to sweet talk her. Soon a white bold 'The Competition' appears next to them before disappearing.

"What is he doing here?" Hater asks as Peepers let go of him "what does she want from him?"

"How should I know?"

"Can you please let us in, Dominator?" Both villains watch as the evil villainess open the entrance thus, letting them in. Lord Hater's jaw drop in disbelief.

"Did she just… let Wander inside her ship?"

"Yes… yes she did." They look at each other in silence before he spoke "do you know what this mean?"

"Yeah… he might try to ask her out on a date or take her away from me." Peepers face palms himself. He couldn't believe how ridiculous that sounded. Wander asking Dominator out on a date? Ha that's a laugh.

"Sir… do you know how dumb that sounded?"

"It's true, Peepers. Why else would she let him in?"

"I don't know maybe she want to destroy him." Hater hums before shaking his head.

"Nah." He glared at his boss, wondering why he's so stubborn.

* * *

Inside the ship, Lord Dominator squealing like a fangirl "ooh Wander~ how nice of you to visit me." Wander smiled nervously.

"Well, I saw your ship above planet Amazonia and I thought it will be nice to say hi." He said. Felix nuzzles his bonded, trying to comfort him as while glaring at the villainess. She giggled, staring at her future husband with love in her eyes.

"Ooh~ how sweet of you." She suddenly picks him up and hugs him making him blush slightly. Unbeknownst of them, Lord Hater is watching them through a telescope, jaw dropping in pure shock.

"Oh my grob. Peepers, come look at this." Peepers sighed, walking to the telescope.

"What now?"

"Look at this, Peepers and tell me I'm wrong." He looked through the telescope and gasp when he saw Dominator, nuzzling her cheek against his. But what shock him the most is that Wander is blushing.

"Is… is she…is she hugging him?" He asks in disbelief.

"See? He is trying to take her away from me." Peepers continued to watch as Dominator talked to Wander. "He's trying to come between me and her, knowing that she can't resist my looks."

"I don't think he's coming between you too." When he gives him a confuse look, Peepers rolled his eye "Sir, I think Lord Dominator might have a crush on Wander." When he said those words, Lord Hater exploded.

" **WHAT!"** He point his finger at him **"YOU'RE LYING!"**

"I am not lying and if you still think I am then go look for yourself." The evil overlord huffs before pushing him away and looking through the telescope "well?"

"I don't see them." Peepers push Hater and look through the telescope to see that they had disappeared from sight. He step away from it and frown in confusion.

"Where they go?"

"Probably trying to make a move on her." Again, Peepers face palm himself from his boss utter idiocy.

* * *

"Okay Soldier. We need you to spy on Dominator, and see what is going on?"

"Also make sure Wander doesn't make a move on her."

"Sir!"

"What?" Hater yelled as Peepers glared.

"This is a mission. We don't want to be caught by Dominator." Hater huffed, crossing his arms.

"Fine." Peepers nod before speaking to the microphone "now don't get caught, understand George?"

"Yes sir." George walks around the corridor, trying not to be spotted as he tries to find his objectives. Every time a Dominator probe came near, he hides until they pass before continuing on his way. As he looked around, he starts to hear voices from down the hall before running to the voices.

"So tell me Wander, how are you?"

"Fine. I was just relaxing on planet Amazonia."

"I can tell." George stop beside the door and looked in to see Dominator talking to Wander; with Felix standing beside him "you know Wander, I kind of miss you."

"You did?" She nods her head.

"Yes I did. The last time I saw you were when we were at the Blasteroid Formation." Wander chuckles, remembering the big fight that day "so it was really boring without you entertaining me." She batters her eyes at him as a red blush crept on his face.

"Sir, do you see what I see?"

"If you mean that Wander is stealing my women then yes I do." Peepers shook his head.

"Unbelievable." He whispered before watching the screen.

"Oh wow… you must've missed me that much, huh?" He said, averting his eyes as she giggled. Felix narrowed his eyes, watching her every move. If this woman tries anything that can hurt his master then he won't be afraid to use force.

"Of course, darling~"

"Darling?" They said in simultaneously before Hater's eyes widen.

"Peepers… is that a Tigrious?" The watchdog commander nods his head.

"It is, Sir. When I heard Wander have a pet Tigrious, I thought it was just a rumor." He shrugged his shoulders "guess it was true."

"I like your kitty." Wander look at Felix and smiled.

"Thank you. I found him on planet Aqua Laguna, and name him Felix." He pets the cat, which began to purr "he's a sweetheart." As he petted his cat, Dominator couldn't help but stare at Felix.

If she can remember from her research, Tigrious are rare creatures that live on planet Amazonia which they share with the Amazonian, and they only bond with people who are pure-hearted. But if their bonded becomes evil then they will share the same fate as them. She smirk evilly 'once I turn him evil, that cat is all mine.'

"So Dominator."

"Hmm?"

"Why you're here?" She giggled, kneeling down making Felix step back away from her.

"Do you really want to know, Pumpkin?" He gulped, staring at her half-lidded eyes. He blush as she giggled again "well, I'll show you." She said, leaning towards him.

* * *

Back on planet Amazonia, Sylvia is playing with the cats while the female Amazonian talk to her "it's very nice of your friend to help us with our problem."

"Well, he does love to help." Sylvia pets the baby Tigrious "besides he can't help it." The Amazonian hums before looking up at the ship.

"I hope he's okay. He had been up there for a long time."

"Trust me, Sarah. He'll be okay as long he had Felix to protect him." Sarah giggles as a male Tigrious play with her long, red-violet hair. She then looks at Sylvia with her gold eyes.

"Then I trust you, Sylvia." She went back to playing with the cats "I just hope that woman don't do anything to hurt him."

"Yeah." Sylvia looks at the ship, frowning. Two days after meeting Felix, Wander confesses that Lord Dominator had a crush on him. And that made her even more protective of him because there's no way she'll let that evil tyrant take him away from her "please be okay, buddy."

* * *

Back on the ship, everything silent as two people watches the scene before them. Peepers was trying look away but couldn't, afraid he might miss anything. But Lord Hater was speechless.

His eyes are big like saucers, his jaw is hanging open and his body is stiff as a board, and all because of what he's seeing. In front of them, on the big screen is Lord Dominator kissing Wander on the lips while blushing.

"Oh my grob." Peepers said in shock. He couldn't believe that Lord Dominator, the most powerful villain, is kissing Wander. And on the lips "guess that proves I'm right, huh sir?" Silence "Sir?" Peepers turned around and gulped when he look at Hater "uh oh."

Lord Hater is pissed. Major pissed. His archenemy is kissing his crush, on her ship and if he thinks he can steal her away then think again. He growled as Peepers duck and cover before yelling in furious anger **"WANDER."**

* * *

Dominator pulls back from the kiss, smiling as Wander stare at her "so do you like the kiss?" He blinked his eyes, trying to process of what just happen. He began to open his mouth speak before he heard a voice.

" **WANDER."**

"Hater?"

"Hater?" Suddenly, something crash against the side of ship, causing them to fall and George to fall down in front of the room. Wander and Dominator looks up to see a skull ship before he smiled.

"Hi Hater." Lord Dominator sits up and frown in anger "how are you today?"

"I hate you."

"I love you too." Felix picks up his master and put him on his back "well, I gotta go Hater bye." He said before his cat use his magic to disappear, leaving Dominator and Hater alone.

Once Wander was gone, Hater turns his attention to Dominator, who had got up and walking to George. "So Dominator, have I ever tell you how hot you are?" He ducked when George came crashing through the window, as she glared at him in pure anger.

"Lord Hater."

"Are you mad at me?" Hater asks while Peepers and George begin to hide. She blinks her eyes before turning her frown into a smirk.

"Oh I'm not mad." Soon she change into her armor, grinning evilly "oh no, I'm very." Her voice change as her mask covered her face "furious."

"Meep."

* * *

"I wonder what I got into Hater?" Wander asks, petting Felix.

"Beats me but I think it's hilarious how he crash into her ship." Sylvia said, watching Dominator chase after Hater. Felix chuckles while enjoying his master affection "but yeah, I can't believe that Dominator kiss you."

"Yeah, I was surprise as well." He said. "But that wasn't my first kiss."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Somewhere in the galaxy, Lord Hater is his room, sitting on his bed and frowning in anger. After escaping Lord Dominator's wrath, Hater decided to go to his room, telling his minions to leave him alone before closing the door. The reason he's here is for him to forget that image, but no matter how many time he tried, it keep replaying in his head. The way Dominator press her lips against his, tasting him as he blush like a schoolboy. Taunting him, mocking him. Saying 'loser' over and over again.

He shoots lightning at his wall, scowling at the picture. He narrowed his eyes as he glared at the picture of Wander, riding Sylvia. As he glares at it, his hatred for him grew tenfold. It's like he's laughing at him because he stole what he couldn't have; Dominator's heart.

"Wander." He said, venomously. He despise him, he loathed him. He want to get rid of him and prove to Lord Dominator that he's the one for her not him. He clenches his fists, glaring with fire in his eyes. Is was that moment that Lord Hater, the greatest in the galaxy, had decided that Wander, his most arch-nemesis, had now became his rival.

* * *

 **AC: finish now peeps review, vote and I'll see you soon bye**

 **Evil AC: bye**

 **Dark AC: bye**

 **P.S. Amazonian are humanoid creatures with blue green skin, tribal tattoos on their skin, purple hair in different shade and gold eyes. The males wear brown tattered loincloth while the females wear brown tattered skirts and bra. Also the planet they lived on is a jungle like planet and they do live with Tigriouses.**


	4. I NEED HELP! SEND ME IDEAS!

**Hey everyone, it's me, AC... listen I know it's been long since I update this story but the reason for that is because I have a major writer block and I don't know what the next chapter is going to be about. I want to write the next one but I don't know how to start it or what to write, so plainly guys I'm very very stuck on this one.**

 ***look at readers before a grin appears***

 **That's when you come in. I need you, every single one of you, to give me one of your ideas for this story and whenever idea I pick will be appeared in that chapter. Don't worry peeps, I'll give you credit for your marvelous ideas, it's going to be fun for me to write and fun for you read ideas in that chapter and besides, you guys do want more don't you?**

 ***laughs***

 **Of course you do, my friends. It have everything you want and you want more Wander x Dominator, more rivalry, more surprises and more adventures. Also I have a delicious surprise for you that will make your jaws drop. So send me your ideas by private messaging me or in the reviews whatever suits you and let's get this show on the road.**

 ***grins evilly***

 **Besides... I'm nearly done with you yet, my precious readers. So prepare for a ride of your life cause it's about to get crazy.**


End file.
